Facebook Chara!
by Yuki.Talila.Megan
Summary: This is Our First Story So Please Be Kind   It's About Facebook Please Read And Review XXXxxxxXXX X   Rated T In Case :P
1. Amuto?

~Talila And Yuki Don't Own Shugo Chara Or Facebook~

Yuki: Well This Is Shugo Chara Facebook Talila: First Story...  
>Amu: Get On With It!<br>Talila And Yuki: Here's Chapter 1 XP

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu: Finally I Got Facebook!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto,Hoshina Utau,Souma Kukai And 7 others like this

Comments:

Mashiro Rima: Finally Amu! It's about time you joined us (:

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Yes it's nice to have you Amu-chan :)

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Yeah Amu-chan ;)

Hinamori Amu: Thanks Rima,Nagihiko,Ikuto...i guess...

Hotori Tadase: Hey i have someone who wants to add you! (:

Hinamori Amu: Who Tadase-Kun?

XxXxX

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: -_- Utau's singing in the shower...

Souma Kukai likes this

Comments:

Hoshina Utau: IKUTO!

Souma Kukai: Haha! What song Utau?

Hinamori Amu: Lol Utau!

Hoshina Utau: NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS KUKAI!

XxXxX

Hotori Tadase: I'm Gay! (: And proud to admit it!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto,Hoshina Utau,Souma Kukai,Mashiro Rima,Fujisaki Nagihiko And 2 Others Like This

Comment's:  
>Hinamori Amu: Tadase-Kun?<p>

Hotori Tadase: I Was HACKED D:

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: OF COURSE you were!

Hoshina Utau: It's alright Tadase we knew ;)

Souma Kukai: XD

XxXxX

Lulu De Moref Yamato And Hinamori Amu Are Now Friends

XxXxX

Hoshina Utau: Having A Movie Night! Who Wants To Come?

Comment's:

Hinamori Amu: Me! What Films?

Yuiki Yaya: Yaya Wants To Come too!

Mashiro Rima: I'll Go If Amu Goes .

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Can I Come? Or Is It Just Girl's?

Hoshina Utau: Amu,Yaya,Rima and Nagihiko you can all come it's everyone included (:

Souma Kukai: I'm There!

XxXxX

At Utau's House~

Utau: ~Answers door to everyone except Tadase~ Everyone except Utau,Tadase And Ikuto: Hey! Utau! Ikuto!  
>Ikuto: S'up Utau: Hey Everyone (:<br>Amu: What Films Are We Watching?  
>Ikuto: Horror Films :D Amu: Oh Crap Nagihiko,Rima,Yaya And Kukai: ALRIGHT!<br>Utau: Let's Go!

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu: -_- Utau I Hate You!

Comments:

Hoshina Utau: Love You Too (:

Fujisaki Nagihiko: This Film Isn't That Scary... Haha! She Got Shot Saying B**tard! LOL

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Saw Is Amazing :D

Mashiro Rima: Wow...Amu's So Scared She Holding Ikuto..O.O AWSOME XD

Hinamori Amu: This Film Is Scary!

XxXxX

Hoshina Utau: Shawn Of The Dead~

Comments:

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Haha,This Is Well Funny!

Hinamori Amu: Those Zombies Ae Scary!

Mashiro Rima: Brains... -o-

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Amu-chan?Why Are You Scared Of A Comedy Film?

Hoshina Utau: o.o OMFG!

XxXxX

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Happy~!

Hinamori Amu Likes This

Comments:

Hoshina Utau: Why?

Hinamori Amu: ;)

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: ;)

Mashiro Rima: Strange...They Usually Argue...

Fujisaki Nagihiko: O.O I Realised Something...Check Thier Relationship Status!

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu And Tsukiyomi Ikuto Are In A Relationship

200 People Like This

XxXxX

Talila: Well That's All For This Chapter :D Yuki: Don't Forget To Review!  
>Megan: Hope You Liked It XD<p>

Hit Review!~

Talila,Yuki And Megan :) 


	2. Kutau?

YuKiXtAlIlAxMeGaN Doesn't own shugo chara!

Yuki: Back again thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
>Megan: To reply;<br>awesomeliciousnes-  
>Thank you for reviewing!Yes i agree facebook is a fun theme review again!<p>

Purple Neko-Chan-  
>Thank you for reviewing!Yes we will make more :) Review again!<p>

Josephine Dark-  
>Thank you for reviewing! The couples are Amuto,Kutau,Rimahiko,Kaiya and i don't know about Tadase yet...Review Again!<p>

AnimeFanatic123-  
>Thank you for reviewing!Will do!I might add one in this chapter :p Review again!<p>

Talila: Onto the chapter :D

Chapter 2: Kutau?

Souma Kukai: Did anyone know that it was hug your lover day?

Hinamori Amu,Tsukiyomi Ikuto,Hoshina Utau,Fujisaki Nagihiko,Yuiki Yaya all like this

Comment's:

Hinamori Amu: Yup,I have invited him over!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: I'm seeing my lover in a bit...

Hoshina Utau: Kukai,come to mine for a bit?

Souma Kukai: Why?

Mashiro Rima: Cause she's gonna hug you idiot!

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Rima-chan...

Yuiki Yaya: I Have Already Hugged Kairi Today :D

Hinamori Amu And Mashiro Rima: CUTE xD!

Hoshina Utau: A Ramen Competion duh!

Souma Kukai: Your On Pop Star!

XxXxX

Hotori Tadase: -_- not my day today...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto,Hoshina Utau and Souma Kukai like this. Hinamori Amu and Yuiki Yaya dislike this.

Comments:

Yuiki Yaya: Why? Why? D:

Hinamori Amu: I know that Kukai spilt his drink pver you this morning...

Hotori Tadase: Then my new puppy died,since it had a disease...so not my day...

Hinamori Amu: Come over to mine Tadase i'll cheer you up 3

Tsukiyomi Ikuto dislike's this comment

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Oh no he isn't!

Hoshina Utau: Tadase stay away from Amu,she's Ikuto's now.

Souma Kukai: Sorry about your dog dude...

Yuiki Yaya: D'X Yaya's upset now!

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu: Tadase's at mine :D he's cheered up!

Hotori Tadase,Yuiki Yaya,Souma Kukai,Fujisaki Nagihiko,Mashiro Rima And Sanjou Kairi like Ikuto And Hoshina Utau dislike this.

Comments:

Hoshina Utau: He's dead!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Yeah!no-one see's Amu without me there!

Mashiro Rima: He won't do anything to Amu :) so don't worry

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Yea,Ikuto Utau nothing to worry about :D

Tsukiyomi Ikuto & Hoshina Utau: -_-"

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu: I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!

200 people dislike this

Comments:

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: What happened Amu-koi?

Hoshina Utau: This has 'Tadase' written all over it!

Hinamori Amu: H-he...KISSED ME!

Yuiki Yaya: But you like Ikuto now right?

Mashiro Rima: Tadase is a dead man...!

Fujisaki Nagihiko: How dare he hurt Amu-chan's feelings!

Yuiki Yaya & Sanjou Kairi: He's so mean.

XxXx

Souma Kukai: O.O My brother's gave me the best idea EVER!

Hinamor Amu,Tsukiyomi Ikuto,Hoshina Utau,Yuiki Yaya,Mashiro Rima and 10 other's like Tadase dislike's this.

Comment's:

Hinamori Amu: Inbox it to us!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Yup,i wanna know too!

Hoshina Utau: Me too!

Fujisaki Nagihiko,Mashiro Rima,Sanjou Kairi & Yuiki Yaya: Us too!

Souma Kukai: Ok Okay !

XxXxX

Souma Kukai Messaged Tsukiyomi Ikuto,Hoshina Utau,Sanjou Kairi,Mashiro Rima,Hinamori Amu,Yuiki Yaya and Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Subject: The idea!

Kukai: Okay so my brother's said why don't we give him a taste of his ow medicine like make someone kiss him,but this someone will be a guy dressed up as a girl?

Utau: Nagihiko!sounds like your kind of job.

Nagihiko: I'm not kissing him! I'll help make the clothes...

Rima: My cousin will play the boy part,he's actually gay

Amu&Ikuto: Great!

Kukai: Let's do it! You in Yaya?Kairi?

Yaya&Kairi: Of course!

XxXxX

Mashiro Danny to Hotori Tadase: Hello! I have heard you have a sweet haircut!I wanna see it! since i'm a hairdresser myself!

Hotori Tadase likes this.

Comments:

Hotori Tadase: Sure!How bout the park 2moz?

Mashiro Danny: Okay!At bout 2-ish?

Hotori Tadase: Okay! See you then Danny!

XxXxX

Mashiro Rima: Plan is in action!operation: R.E.V.E.N.G.E is a go!

XxXxX

Hoshina Utau to Souma Kukai: I forgot to say this before Kukai...I like you alot...

Souma Kukai Likes this

Comments:

Souma Kukai: I Like You Alot too Idol!

Hoshina Utau: So what's next?

Souma Kukai: This!

XxXxX

Hoshina Utau And Souma Kukai are in a relationship!

200 people like Ikuto dislikes this

Comment's

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: TREAT HER RIGHT SOCCOR BOY!

Hoshina Utau: Ikuto...

Souma Kukai: Of course! I love Utau!

Hoshina Utau: Love You Too Kukai!

200 People Like This

XxXxX

Yuki: That's this chapter!  
>Megan: Another Pairing Down!<br>Talila: Yeah,Yeah,Yeah Yoru: Review please-nya! She might do a chara special Yuki,Megan&Talila: Maybee

Hit Review!

Yuki,Megan And Talila 


	3. Rimahiko?

YuKiXtAlIlAxMeGaN Doesn't own Shugo Chara :)

Yuki: Hey Everyone xP Megan: Here Again :D Talila: Can We Call It 'Let's Kill Tadase?'  
>Yuki&amp;Amu: NO!<br>Megan: Well NOT Yet Anyway :D Talila: No He Must Be Destoyed!  
>Yoru: The Review's-nya Yuki: Oh Yeah!<p>

Josephine Dark-  
>Thank For Reviewing :D And It Could Be Rimahiko Or Yairi Not Sure Yet :P Review Again :)<p>

Megan&Talila: Onto The Story!

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu: Plan R.E.V.E.N.G.E is a go!

200 people like this Hotori Tadase dislike's this

Comment's

Hotori Tadase: What Plan?

Mashiro Rima: Nothing,Have A Nice Time With My Cousin

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Nothing,Have A Good Day With Your Future Husband...I MEAN FRIEND!

Hotori Tadase: Okay...

XxXxX

~At the 'date' with Danny And Tadase~

Danny: Let's go into the tunnel of love Tadase :D Tadase: Why?  
>Danny: Because It Will Be Fun :D Tadase: Okay Then!<br>~both head towards it~ ~Spying on the date~ Rima: They are coming this way!  
>Nagihiko: Camera ready!<br>Ikuto: Oh Joy Amu: Where's Nadeshiko?She said she'd be here Nagihiko: S-She Felt Ill Utau&Amu: Let's Visit Later!  
>Nagihiko&amp;Rima: N-No It's Swine Flu!<br>Everyone Except Nagihiko And Rima: We've Had Our Jabs!  
>Nagihiko: Oh Crap ~With Danny And Tadase~ Danny: Turn This Way A Minute Tadase Tadase: *Turn Heads* What?<br>Danny: You Have The Most Beautiful Eyes And Hair...  
>Tadase: Thanks!I Condition Everyday!<br>Danny: *Leans In*  
>Tadase: W-what are you- *Get's Cut Off*<br>Danny: *Kisses Tadase*  
>Everyone Except Danny&amp;Tadase: *Laughing quietly*<br>Nagihiko: *Takes A Few Photos* This will be funny to see on Facebook!  
>Everyone Except Nagihiko,Tadase&amp;Danny: Definately!<p>

XxXxX

Fujisaki Nagihiko posted a new photo to 'Proof!'

Hinamori Amu,Tsukiyomi Ikuto,Hoshina Utau,Mashiro Rima,Souma Kukai,Yuiki Yaya,Sanjou Kairi adn 23 other's like Tadase dislike's this

Comment's:

Hotori Tadase: HOW DID YOU GET THAT?

Hinamori Amu: It's Revenge For Kissing Me Tadase

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: You Did Realise That She Was MY Girlfriend Right?

Hoshina Utau: When We Heard We Planned Revenge a.k.a Plan R.E.V.E.N.G.E

Souma Kukai: Hey Rima Did Your Cousin Have A Nice Snog?

Mashiro Rima: He Actually Said That They Both Liked It O.O

Fujisaki Nagihiko: My,My Tadase...

Hotori Tadase: WHY WERE YOU SPYING?

XxXxX

Hoshina Utau: Going To Visit This 'Nadeshiko' Person Soon :)

Hinamori Amu,Yuiki Yaya And Souma Kukai Like Nagihiko And Mashiro Rima Dislike This

Comment's

Hinamori Amu: I Can't Wait To See Nadeshiko Again!

Yuiki Yaya: I'm Super Happy Now xD

Hoshina Utau: We'll Go In About 10-15 Minutes Okay Guys?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: xD Get Ready Cross-dresser

Hinamori Amu&Yuiki Yaya: Cross-dresser?Nadeshiko?

Fujisaki Nagihiko: N-No!

XxXxX

~At Nadeshiko/Nagihiko's House~ Amu: Nadeshiko!  
>Nadeshiko(Nagihiko Dressed Up): A-amu-chan *Fake Cough And Sneeze*<br>Rima: You Poor Thing *Smirking* But Where's Nagihiko?  
>Yaya: Yeah Nade-Chii!Where's Nagi-Chii?<br>Nadeshiko(Nagihiko): H-he went o-out g-gomen Yaya-chan...*Another Fake Cough And Sneeze*  
>Ikuto: Your Acting Skills Suck...<br>Utau: IKUTO?  
>Nadeshiko(Nagihiko): Please Refrain From Shouting,In Fact Please Leave,I Want To Sleep...<br>Amu,Yaya,Rima: Hmm...  
>Nadeshiko(Nagihiko): *Pretending To Be Asleep*<br>Ikuto: *sigh* Let's Go Everyone Except Nadeshiko: Sure

XxXxX

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Should I Tell Her?Nah I Don't Think I Should...Then Again...Advice?

Hinamori Amu,Yuiki Yaya,Souma Kukai Like This

Comment's:

Yuiki Yaya: Tell Her Nagi-Chii!

Hinamori Amu: Yeah,Nagihiko It's Best If You Do Tell Her Now.I Heard Someone Likes Her Also And Wants To Ask Her Out Tomorrow...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Let Me Guess,He Like's Chibi Demon _

Mashiro Rima: Nagihiko Doesn't Like Me! Right Nagihiko!

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Actually Rima-chan...

Hinamori Amu&Hoshina Utau: Say It Nagihiko!

Mashiro Rima: Say What?

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Rima-Chan I Actually Like You...Alot

Yuiki Yaya&Sanjou Kairi: Alright

Souma Kukai: Go Fujisaki!

Mashiro Rima: Nagihiko...

XxXxX

Mashiro Rima And Fujisaki Nagihiko Are In A Relationship

Hinamori Amu,Hoshina Utau,Yuiki Yaya And 26 Other's Like This

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu: What An Eventful Day Today!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto Likes This

Comment's:

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: It Will Get Worse Once I Come Over Amu-koi ;D

Hinamori Amu: What Do You Mean You Pervert!

Hoshina Utau: He'll Teach You Not To Call Him A Pervert Amu

Souma Kukai: Let Her Learn Utau...Let Her Learn

Mashiro Rima: I Give It 10 Minutes From When He Get's To Her House That She Will Be Pinned On The Floor And He WIll Be Kissing Her...

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Pretty Much So...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Or I Could Do Soo Much Worse 8D

Hinamori Amu: Something Tell's Me To Lock My Balcony Door...

Hoshina Utau&Tsukiyomi Ikuto Like This Comment.

XxXxX

Yuki: Another Couple Together Megan: Rimahiko!  
>Talila: Tadase's Embarrasing Date With A Guy!<br>Yuki: Review Please Megan: Short Preview; Chain Mail?Test's?Song Day? Which One Would YOu Choose?  
>Talila: So Get Choosing :)<p>

Thank's For Reading This Chapter :D Yuki,Megan,Talila And The SC cast :P 


	4. Yairi And Magical Quizzes?

YuKiXtAlIlAxMeGaN doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Yuki: Hello Again :D  
>Megan: Updating Again Since We Got Review's :D<br>Talila: -_- So Sad...

characard:-  
>Really?Well I Hope You Enjoy It :D And Thanks You Very Much For Reviewing,Review Again!<p>

Josephine Dark:-  
>Really?Well Talila,Yuki And I Did Try 8D And Here We Are UPDATING ! :D Review Again!<p>

Yoru: Onto The Story-nya!

XxXxX

Hotori Tadase: Took the 'How Gay Are You?' test.  
>Result's:You Are Super Straight!You Definately Like Girl's!<p>

Comment's:

Mashiro Rima: LIE'S!You Kissed My Cousin!

Mashiro Danny: Yeah XD eeeek! It was AMAZING!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Well Why Don't I Take It?

Hinamori Amu: Tadase's gay!

XxXxX

Tsukiyomi Ikuto took the 'How Gay Are You?' test.  
>REsult's: You ARE Gay!You Are Into Boys!<p>

Comment's:

Hinamori Amu: My Boyfriend'd Gay?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: BULL****

Tsukiyomi Aruto: Watch YOur Language!There's Nothing To Be Afraid Off!

Hoshina Utau: TSUKIYOMI ARUTO?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Dad? Is That You?

Tsukiyomi Aruto: No I'm A Robot!Of Course I Am!

Hotori Tadase: Your A Robot?

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu took the 'What Are You Going To Do In Bed?' test.  
>Result's: Your Going To Have Some Fun With Some Guy Called 'Hotori Tadase' And Your Not Using A Condom!<p>

Comment's:

Hotori Tadase: YES!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: AMU!

Hoshina Utau: Who Knew Amu Was This Naughty?

Hinamori Amu: BULL**** This IS LIE'S!I'D DO THIS STUFF WITH IKUTO MAYBE BUT TADASE?

Hotori Tadase: Aww...

XxXxX

Hotori Tadase And Mashiro Danny Are In A Relationship

200 People 'LOLed' this

XxXxX

Tsukiyomi Ikuto took the 'What Do You Do In Bed?' test.  
>Result's: Your most likely to sleep,and if your girlfriendboyfriend is there you just cuddle.

Comment's:

Hinamori Amu: THIS TEST IS WRONG! YOUR A PERVERT!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Of Course I Am...

Hoshina Utau: XP OWNED!

Hotori Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto stop flirting!

Hinamori Amu: Shut It Gay-Boy ;)

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: No Winky-Face's For Him Amu!

XxXxX

Fujisaki Nagihiko took the 'Who Are You Most Likely To Be With?' test.  
>Result's: Mashiro Rima,Since She's Just Your Type ;)<p>

Mashiro Rima Likes This

Comment's

Mashiro Rima:I Should Hope So :D

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Yeah,Crossdresser!

Hoshina Utau: Stop It Ikuto!Amu Doesn't Know!

Hinamori Amu: Doesn't Know What?

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Nothing Amu-chan!

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu took the 'Who Are You Most Likely To Be With?' test.  
>Result's: Tsukiyomi Ikuto,He's The Lovable Pervert!<p>

Hinamori Amu,Tsukiyomi Ikuto And Hoshina Utau Like This And 'LOLed' this Tadase dislikes this

Comment's

Hinamori Amu: Yay! The Test Worked!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: I Should Hope So!

Hotori Tadase: Damnit!

Hoshina Utau: She Doesn't Love YOU!

Souma Kukai: OWNED xD

XxXxX

Sanjou Kairi to Yuiki Yaya: Hey Ace,I Was Wondering What You Think Of Me?

Yuiki Yaya Like's This

Comment's:

Yuiki Yaya: I Like You Alot Kairi!And Call Me Yaya!

Sanjou Kairi: Well I Like You Too Yaya!

XxXxX

Yuiki Yaya And Sanjou Kairi Are In A Relationship

73 People Like This.

Comment's:

Souma Kukai: Treat Her Right Kairi...

Hinamori Amu: Yeah Kairi,Otherwise...

Hoshina Utau: Otherwise what?

Souma Kukai Nothing Utau Nothing

XxXxX

Yuiki Yaya: Did Anyone Know It's Post Your Fave Song day Tomorrow?

200 People Like This

Comment's:

Hoshina Utau: YES! Really Excited!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Not Really Bothered...

Hinamori Amu: I Am~

Souma Kukai: Soccor Is More Important To Me,And Utau Of Course

Sanjou Kairi: Can't Wait Yaya

Yuiki Yaya: :D YAY!

XxXxX

Yuki: Well That's It!  
>Megan: Please Review To See What Happen'd For 'Fave Song Day'<br>Talila: Review Once Again!

Thank's To Everyone Who Has Reviewed!  
>At Least 2-3 reviews To Continue<p> 


	5. Favourite Song Day?

.Megan Doesn't Own Shugo Chara :D

Yuki: Long Time No See!

Megan: Hard Time At School...

Talila:Reviews...

Josephine Dark:  
>Thank You! Review Again :D<p>

4re8e8:  
>Thanks :D :D xD Those 3 Words Are My Fav :P Review Again<p>

chikenugetmasterplan104:  
>Yeah Sorry,I Did Change It...Review Again<p>

characard:  
>Thank You!Yeah I Know Talila Did Most Of Them Wilst We Were In School...Review Again<p>

Yoru: Onto The Story-Nya~

XxXxX

Yuiki Yaya: I've Been Searching For A Man  
>All Across Japan,<br>Yes I Need My,Need My Samurai  
>Ei Ei Put Your Needle Up So High<br>Green Black And Blue Make The Colours' In The Sky  
>Ei Ei Ei Put Your Needle Up So High<br>Green Black And Blue Make The Colours' In The Sky!

Sanjou Kairi Likes' This.

Comment's

Hinamori Amu: Nice Yaya

Yuiki Yaya: Thanks :D

Sanjou Kairi: It's Very Good Yaya...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: -_- Wierdo's...

XxXxX

Sanjou Kairi: I Don't Have A Song..._

Comment's:

Yuiki Yaya: It's Okay Kairi!

Hinamori Amu: You Don't Need A Song After Yaya's xD

Hoshina Utau: xD Yaya's Ruled :D

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Again Wierdo's

XxXxX

Hoshina Utau:  
>Swagger Jagger,<br>Swagger Jagger  
>You Should Get Some Of Your Own<br>Count The Money  
>Get Your Game On<br>Your A Hater  
>Just Let It Go~<p>

Hinamori Amu,Yuiki Yaya,Mashiro Rima And 2 Other's Like This

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu: Awesome Utau!

Yuiki Yaya: Utau's Got Swag!

Mashiro Rima,Hoshina Utau And Hinamori Amu Like This

Hoshina Utau: Totally!

XxXxX

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: I'm Not Attemping...

Hinamori Amu,Hoshina Utau,Mashiro Rima,Yuiki Yaya And 3 Other's Dislike This

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu: Ikuto~Please...

Mashiro Rima: Use Your Sparkle Attack Amu!

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Oh God,That Will Actually Work...

Hoshina Utau: Sparkle Attack?

Hinamori Amu: I Used It On Nagihiko Once And He Joined The Guardian's :D

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: I Will Not Sing/Write...

XxXxX Souma Kukai:  
>Oh Yeah,<br>They Tell Me I'ma Bad Boy  
>All The Ladies Look At Me<br>And Act Coy  
>I Just Like To Put My Hands Up In The Air<br>I Want That Girl Dancing Over There  
>Look At The Girl<br>On The Danclefloor  
>She's Amazing<br>On The Dancefloor  
>When She Move's<br>Girl I Want More  
>Keep It Going Girl<br>,I'll Ask For An Encore  
>She's Got Me Saying<br>Go Little Bad Girl,Little Bad Girl (x2)

Hoshina Utau,Hinamori Amu,Yuiki Yaya Like This

Comment's:

Hoshina Utau: About Me I Hope .

Hinamori Amu: I Hope So Too .

Yuiki Yaya: I Third The Notion .

Mashiro Rima: Fourth .

Souma Kukai: Don't Worry!It Is About Utau,Since She Dances...And Sing's...:P

Hoshina Utau: Yay! :D

XxXxX

Fujisaki Nagihiko:  
>When I See Your Face<br>There's Not A Thing  
>That I Would Change<br>Cause Girl Your Amazing  
>Just The Way You Are<br>And When You Smile  
>The Whole World Stop's And Stare's For A While<br>Cause Girl Your Amazing  
>Just The Way You Are<p>

Mashiro Rima,Hinamori Amu,Hoshina Utau,Yuiki Yaya And 3 Other's Like This

Comment's

Hinamori Amu: Cute!

Mashiro Rima: Aww...It's About Me Right?

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Of Course It Is :D

Mashiro Rima: :D

Yuiki Yaya: Happy Day's!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Your All Still Wierdo's...

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu:  
>Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah<br>My Best Friend's Brother  
>Is The One For Me<br>Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah  
>A Punk Rock Drummer<br>And He's 6Ft 3  
>And I Want To<br>But I Want To  
>And I Just Can't Get Him<br>Outta My Mind  
>And Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah<br>My Best Friend's Brother  
>Is The One For Me!<p>

Hoshina Utau,Mashiro Rima And Yuiki Yaya Like This

Comment's:

Hoshina Utau: About Ikuto?

Mashiro Rima: Is it?

Hinamori Amu: Of Course!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: ...I Won't Call Amu A Wierdo...

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Yet You Called Your Sister One?

Hoshina Utau And Souma Kukai: YEAH!

Yuiki Yaya: Guys! Don't Fight!

Hinamori Amu: Yeah! D:

XxXxX

Mashiro Rima:  
>I Pick All My Skirts<br>To Be A Little Too Sexy! (Amu)  
>Just Like All My Thought's<br>They Always Get A Little Naughty! (Me)  
>When I'm Out With My Girl's<br>I Always Play A Bit Bitchy! (Utau)  
>Can't Change The Way I Am<br>Sexy,Naughty,Bitchy Me!

Hoshina Utau,Hinamori Amu And Fujisaki Nagihiko Like This

Comment's

Hoshina Utau: I'm The Type Your Mom And Dad Are Afraid To Turn Out To Be Like :D

Hinamori Amu: I'm The Kind Boys Fantasize :D

Mashiro Rima: I'm The Kind That The Girl's Don't Like :D

Yuiki Yaya: Cause Your Amu,Utau And Rima! :P

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Well At Least This Song Got Something Right

Hinamori Amu: What?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: That Your Sexy ;)

Hinamori Amu: ;)

XxXxX

Lulu De Moref Yamato To Hinamori Amu:  
>Hey Amu!Want To Hang Out Sometime,Just Came Back To Japan (:<p>

Hinamori Amu Like's This

Comment's

Hinamori Amu: Yeah,Sure Lulu!

Lulu De Moref Yamato: Where?

Hinamori Amu: The New Cafe Shop?

Lulu De Moref Yamato: Blasting Sound,Bright Light's?

Hinamori Amu: That's The One!

Lulu De Moref Yamato: Sure Around 1-Ish See You There Amu!

Hinamori Amu: See Ya!

XxXxX

Yuki: Another Chapter Done :D

Megan: Review Again Please!

Talila: Next Chapter;A Break-Up?

Yoru: Review-Nya!

Thank's From Yuki,Talila And Megan :D


	6. A BreakUp?

.Megan Doesn't Own Shugo Chara :D

Talila: Yo Guys!Usually,I Don't Do This But Yuki Is Ill...

Megan: So We'll Do This Part Today ^^

Yoru: The Review's-Nya~

Talila: Thank You Yoru (: Were Updating Once Again Since WE Missed The Actual Date

Josephine Dark:  
>Thank's :D Don't Forget To Review Again ^^<p>

RomanticalKH1:  
>Hehe,You'll Find Out Soon ^^<br>Review Again,Thanks!

SnowXGoth:  
>Who Know's You May Find It Out In Later Chapter's Review Again ^^<br>Thanks!

4re8e8:  
>Thank You,Thank You And Thank You! xD Review Again :D<p>

characard:  
>There,There You'll Understand Once You Read The Chapter ^^ :P<p>

Megan: Story Time-The Break Up?

XxXxX

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Hanging With That Person Was Fun! :D

Hoshina Utau Likes' This

Comment's

Hoshina Utau: Amu,Ikuto?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Amu?No...

Hinamori Amu: I Don't Care Who Is OTHER Girl Is...

Souma Kukai: What's Going On Hinamori?

Hinamori Amu: Chat?

Souma Kukai&Hoshina Utau: Okay!

XxXxX  
>Chat With Amu,Kukai And Utau<p>

Utau: Soo?  
>Kukai:Yeah So?<br>Amu:He Cheated On Me:'(  
>Utau:WHAT?With Who?<br>Kukai: He's Dead Sorry Utau,But Amu Is Like My Sister,So He's Dead...  
>Amu:With Some Slut At His School,I Caught Them Kissing...<br>Utau:But The Day Before All He Said Was How Much He Loved You,And No Apologising Kukai,He's Dead... _  
>Kukai:Let's Chat With Him Utau Utau: Sure BrB Amu:)<br>Amu: Okay...

XxXxX  
>Chat With Ikuto,Kukai And Utau<p>

Ikuto:S'up?  
>Utau: WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH AMU!<br>Kukai: YEAH DUDE!  
>Ikuto: I Didn't Break Up With Amu...<br>Utau: YEAH YOU DID!  
>Kukai: We JUST Talked To Her...You Hurt Her By Kissing Some Other Girl!<br>Ikuto: I Was Out With Dad All Day Yesterday...  
>Utau: Oh Yeah,Course You Were...Did You Find Some Time For Your Slut?<br>Ikuto:What Are You Talking About...  
>Kukai: Your Next Time We Meet...You Won't Live Much Longer...<p>

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu Is Single...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto and 3000 dislike this

Comment's

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: What Did I Do?

Hinamori Amu: I Wasn't Good Enough For You Ikuto?Had To Find A High School Girl Your Age To Start Making Out With?

Hoshina Utau: Glad Your Single Amu,You Don't Deserve That Crap...

Souma Kukai,Mashiro Rima,Yuiki Yaya And Hinamori Amu Like This

Sanjou Kairi: Ikuto,You Messed Up...

XxXxX

Tsukiyomi Aruto: Had A Good Time With My Son Yesterday :D

Tsukiyomi Ikuto Likes' This

Comment's

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Me Too Dad :D

Hinamori Amu: Did Ikuto Ever Leave Your Sight Aruto?

Tsukiyomi Aruto: Yes,At One Point But Was Back In A Minute :D

Hinamori Amu: Probably Kissing His OTHER Girl...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: I Was With My Dad ALL Day Amu...I Didn't See Any Other Girl From My School...Or From Any School In Fact...

Hinamori Amu: I SAW YOU IKUTO!

Tsukiyomi Aruto: Ikuto?

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu: Am I Just A Worthless,Little Girl,Too Young To Understand The Adult World?

Hoshina Utau,Tsukiyomi Aruto,Yuiki Yaya,Mashiro Rima And 5 Other's Dislike This

Comment's

Hoshina Utau: No Amu!That's A Lie!

Yuiki Yaya: Amu-chii?Worthless?NOPE :)

Mashiro Rima: Guys...I Found This On A Website

Mashiro Rima Has Uploaded A Video,From Youtube

Tsukiyomi Aruto: We Were No Where Near Ikuto's School...

Hinamori Amu: You Weren't In Tokyo?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: No We Were In Shibyu For The Day

Hoshina Utau: Guess Ikuto Wasn't With Another Girl...

Hinamori Amu: Hey,Wait A Second,The Guy Look's Like...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Kiddy King?In A Blue Wig?

Hotori Tadase: No!That's Not Me.

Hinamori Amu: You...Tried To Break Me And Ikuto Up?

Hoshina Utau: WHAT?

Mashiro Rima: He Actually Did...

Yuiki Yaya: TADASE?WHY? D:

Hotori Tadase: AMU'S MINE!

Hinamori Amu: No I'm Not...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: She's STILL Mine Kiddy King...

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu And Tsukiyomi Ikuto Are In A Relationship

3000 People Like This,Hotori Tadase dislike's this

Comment's:

Hinamori Amu: Come To My House Ikuto,I Have To Apologise..

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Leave Your Balcony Door Open Then ^^

Hoshina Utau: Now,Now You Two...

XxXxX

Talila: Finished X)

Megan: Yup Yup!

Tadase: Why Am I Getting FLAMED?

Amu: Tadase,I Hate You!I'm Going To Tell You That Everyday,Even To Make Up For The Day's Before I Even Met You!

Ikuto,Megan And Talila: FINALLY!

Tadase: Amu-Chan?

Amu: No,Stay Away T-Hotori

Megan: Amu?Who Do You Belong Too?

Amu: No-One,NO IDEAS IKUTO

Ikuto:Hmm~What Are You Thinking Amu~?

Yoru And Miki: Review Please!(-nya)

Thank's From The Team :D  
>Yuki (Even Though She's Sick)<br>Talila (For Putting In Effort)  
>Megan (For Helping Out)<br>SC Cast (For Being Here)

THANK YOU  
>REVIEW PLEASE~<p> 


	7. Ikuto's Favourite Song?

Yuki,Talila,Megan Doesn't Own Shugo Chara!

Megan:Hey People!  
>Yuki:I'm Back~<br>Talila:Welcome!Let's Do Review's!

4re8e8:  
>Oh No!Don't Die From Over Awesome-ness! *Revives* Do You Have A NickName?So I Can Call You That?<br>Thank's For Reviewing Review Again

characard:  
>Wait Up!I'll Come Too!<br>Thank's For Reviewing Review Again

BlOodY NiGhTLoVEr:  
>Thank You:)<br>Thank's For Reviewing :D Review Again~

Amu:Onto To The Story!

Chapter 7: Ikuto's Favourite Song?

XxXxX

Tsukiyomi Ikuto:I'm thinking of making up for the day i missed 'fav song day' should i?

Hinamori Amu like's this

Comment's:

Hinamori Amu:Yes!Yes You Should Ikuto!

Hoshina Utau:Hell To The YEAH!

Yuiki Yaya: I Want To Know Ikuto-chii's Favourite Song!

Sanjou Kairi: So Do I

Souma Kukai: Go Dude!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto:What Song?

Hinamori Amu:Hmm What Do You Like?Since I Know You Have A Few...

Hoshina Utau:What About Somebody To Love!

Hotori Tadase:By Justin Beiber?

Yuiki Yaya:Get Of Ikuto-chii's Status Gay Prince...

Yamabuki Saaya:Don't Talk To Tadase-sama That Way!

Hinamori Amu:Who Allowed Slut's To Comment?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto,Hoshina Utau,Yuiki Yaya,Mashiro Rima And 5 Other's Liked this

XxXxX  
>Lulu De Moref Yamato:<br>It's Out With The Old  
>And In With The New<br>Goodbye Clouds Of Grey  
>Hello Sky's Of Blue<br>A Dip In The Pool  
>A Trip To The Spa<br>Endless Day's In My Chaise  
>The Whole World According To Moi!<p>

Hinamori Amu like's this

Comment's:

Hoshina Utau:Ooh,Interesting

Yuiki Yaya: Suit's You Lulu-chii!

Hinamori Amu:Interesting XD

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: I Still Don't Know?

Yamabuki Saaya: This Song Is Horrid!

Lulu De Moref Yamato: Don't Let Whore's Comment...

Hoshina Utau,Yuiki Yaya,Mashiro Rima,Tsukiyomi Ikuto and 7 Other's Like This

XxXxX

Hotori Tadase: T^T It's Happened Again...

Comment's:

Hinamori Amu: What?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: People Realise That Your Gay?

Hotori Tadase:NO!My Grandmother Fainted!She's Gone To The Hospital!

Hoshina Utau:Aww,I Hope She's Gonna Be Okay..

Yuiki Yaya:Poor Tadase-Chii

Souma Kukai:Let's All Visit!

Hotori Tadase: Thank You Guys

Hinamori Amu:No Problem Tadase-Kun^^ We Want You To Feel Better!

Hoshina Utau&Yuiki Yaya Like This Comment

XxXxX 1Hour Later XxXxX

Tsukiyomi Ikuto:  
>Black Dress With The Tights Underneath<br>I Got The Breath Of The Last Cigarette On My Teeth  
>And She's An Actress(Actress)<br>But She Ain't Got No Need  
>She's Got Money From Her Parent's In A Trust Fund Baggage<br>T-t-t-tounges!  
>Always Pressed To Your Cheek<br>While My Tounge Is On The Inside Of Some Other Girl's Teeth  
>T-t-tell Your Boyfriend(boyfriend)<br>If He Says He's Got Beef  
>That Imma Vegetarian<br>And I Ain't F***ing Scared Of Him!

Hinamori Amu Like's This

Comment's:

Hoshina Utau:Yay Ikuto Picked A Song^^

Hinamori Amu: Nice Song Choice...

Yuiki Yaya:What's This Song?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Don't Trust Me By 3OH!3

Hotori Tadase: Should I Do One?

Lulu De Moref Yamato: If You So Wish Too...

Mashiro Rima:Only To Scare Us,Then Sure!

XxXxX

Fujisaki Nagihiko To Mashiro Rima: Rima-chan You Want To Go Out Later? Love You 3

Mashiro Rima Like's This

Comment's

Mashiro Rima:Sure Nagi!Where Too?

Fujisaki Nagihiko:Hmm,Not Sure Where You Wanna Go?

Mashiro Rima:There's A Festival Down Near Amu's..We Could Double Date!

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Or Everyone Can Come A.k.a Lulu,Amu,Ikuto,Yaya,Kukai,Utau,Kairi...

Mashiro Rima: Sure!

XxXxX

Mashiro Rima Messaged Hinamori Amu And Tsukiyomi Ikuto R.E:Date

Rima: Hey You Two,Me And Nagi Are Going To The Fair Near Amu's You Guys Wanna Come?

Ikuto:If Amu Goes Then Sure

Amu:Yeah,It Sounds Like Fun,Who Else Is Going?

Rima: Lulu,Kukai,Utau,Yaya And Kairi Hoprfully

Amu:Good Luck Then!

Ikuto: Come On Amu-koi Let's Go Out Now!

Amu:What Time Rima?

Rima: 1-ish Tomorrow^^

Amu:Sure! And Course Ikuto!

Ikuto: Yay!

XxXxX

Mashiro Rima Messaged Souma Kukai And Hoshina Utau R.E:Date

Rima:Me,Nagi,Amu And Ikuto Are Going To The Fair Near Amu's You Two Wanna Come Along?As A Couple^^

Utau:Sure,I'll Be There!

Kukai:If Utau Is I'll Go^^

Utau:Who Else?

Rima:Yaya,Kairi And Lulu Hopefully

Utau&Kukai: Okay What Time?

Rima: 1-ish^^ja ne

Utau:Bye!

Kukai: ja ne

XxXxX

Mashiro Rima Messaged Yuiki Yaya,Sanjou Kairi And Lulu De Moref Yamato R.E:Date

Rima:Me,Nagi,Amu,Utau,Ikuto and Kukai Are Going Out For A Date Around 1-ish For A Date Do You Guys Wanna Come?Lulu You Can Bring A Date Also^^

Lulu:Sure I Know Who To Bring^^Were Going Out Now...Just Not Posted It On F-Book Yet

Yaya:I'll Goo!Where 2?

Kairi:I'll Assist Yaya And Where Too?

Rima:The Fair Near Amu's...

Lulu,Yaya&Kairi:Sure!

XxXxX

Mashiro Rima To Fujisaki Nagihiko: Hey Hun!I Got Them All To Come ^^ Lulu's Bringing A Date That We Don't Know Apparently See You Tomorrow At 1-ish 3

Fujisaki Nagihiko Like's This

Comment's:

Fujisaki Nagihiko:See You Tomorrow Rima-Chan:D

Mashiro Rima: 3 :D

XxXxX

Yuki:Tada!  
>Megan:We Done?<br>Talila:Short Short Oh And SHORT!  
>Yuki:EH?~It's A Decent Chapter Minna...<br>Megan:Extra Part~

XxXxX

Amu Apologizing To Ikuto :D

Amu sat in her bedroom waiting for her boyfriend to actually appear 'KnockKnockKnock' Amu looked over to her balcony window to see her boyfriend in all his glory "Yo" Ikuto calmly said whilst walking inside ((A/N:She Left It Open)) "Hey Ikuto" Amu said with a smile towards her blue-haired neko "You wanted to apologise?" Ikuto said raising an eyebrow 'This should be good' he thought,he knows what he means.  
>"Yes,i did Ikuto" Amu said before surprising Ikuto by pushing him to the floor and pinning him down "Amu?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Apologising Ikuto..."  
>Ikuto didn't have time to reply since Amu had kissed him,and hard at that.<p>

(Ikuto's Pov)  
>Amu pounced on me,then kissed me...Is this my Amu?My eyes widen when i feel her tongue licking my bottom lip,i gave her entrance of course.I can't believe Amu mean't this by 'Apologising' The kiss stopped and both of us were breathing heavy,to catch our breath.<br>"That was a nice way to apologise Amu" I say smirking,she smirks also "That was only one part Ikuto...You have more to come next" This was going to be a long night...

XxXxX

Megan:Extra~  
>Yuki: *Hiding Laptop* No More!<br>Talila:Oh Yeah,Were Writing More Some Other Time...  
>Yuki:R&amp;R To Continue<br>Megan: And The Little Extra Chapter :D  
>Talila:Later ;D<br>Next Chapter:A Date?


	8. The Date?

Yuki,Talila And Megan Don't Own Shugo Chara :D

Yuki: Back Again

Megan: 3 Reviews In Less Than A Day :D

Talila: Here They Are

* * *

><p><em>BlOodyNiGhTLoVEr:<em>  
><em>Onee-Chan xD Didn't Realise :D Thanks For Looking At Our Story<em>

_characard:_  
><em>Thank You and Masabaka? You Mean From TMM?<em>  
><em>Anyway~Review Again Characard!<em>

_Pink Midnight Angel:_  
><em>Thank You Very Much Erin! :) *Recives Paper* Oh Yeah,It Is One Of You 5 a Day ^_^ Review Again Erin-chan!<br>_

* * *

><p>Megan: Awwh~So Nice Of The Reviewers and my sis *winking at BlOodyNiGhTLoVEr*<p>

Amu: Can We Get On With This?

Yoru: Onto This Chapter-nya!

_Chapter 8: The Date?_

XxXxX  
>~At The Fair~<br>Amu:Rima!Nagihiko!  
>Rima:Oh Hey Amu,Ikuto Glad You Two Could Make It :)<br>Nagihiko:Hello Amu-chan,Ikuto.  
>Kukai&amp;Utau: Found 'Em!<br>Nagihiko: *smiles* Hello Souma-Kun,Utau-chan  
>Utau:Hey Nagihiko,Rima<br>Kukai: S'up Nagi,Rima,Hinamori,Ikuto *grinning*  
>Amu:Hey You Two :D<br>Ikuto:Yo  
>Yaya&amp;Kairi: Rima!Nagihiko!<br>All: *turn*  
>Rima&amp;Nagihiko: Hello Yaya,Kairi<br>Lulu: Find You :D Sorry I'm Late *checks watch*  
>?:Lulu-chan Wait Up!<br>Rima: Is This Your Guy?  
>Lulu: Yup He's David<br>David: Pleasure To Meet You All *smiles*  
>Amu&amp;Utau&amp;Rima: Very Polite<br>Yaya: Well What We Waiting For Let's Go!  
>All: Right!<br>*At First Ride*  
>Yaya: I LOVE COTTON CANDY :D *eating cotton candy*<br>Guy: Next!  
>Amu: Come On Ikuto!<br>Ikuto: Right...  
>Guy: Welcome *smiles* Here you go<br>Amu&Ikuto: Thank You  
>Amuto: *walk inside*<br>Everyone Else: We'll Be At The Food Court!Matta ne(See You Soon)  
>Ikuto: Ooh,A Scary Ride *Smirking*<br>Amu: *gulps*  
>Voice: Are You READY!<br>Random People: F**K YEAH!  
>Amu: What The?<br>Ikuto: *blows on Amu's neck* Boo  
>Amu: *squeaks* IKUTO!<br>Voice: In 3,2,1 *ride sets off*  
>Evil Voice: *evil chuckle* Have A Gouly time Mwhahaha<br>Amu: *bury's face into Ikuto's chest* I'm scared already Ikuto.  
>Ikuto: I'll Distract You If You Wish?<br>Amu: *nods* Yes Please Ikuto...  
>*Ghost Pops Up*<br>Amu: *eyes widen and screams* AH!  
>Ikuto: *Kisses Amu To Distract Her*<br>Amuto: *Make-out session*  
>~5 Minutes Later~<br>Amu: *panting* T-thank Y-you I-ikuto...  
>Ikuto: No Problem Amu-koi *smirking*<br>Rima: Amu!Ikuto!  
>*Amu and Ikuto Look In Rima's Direction*<br>Nagihiko: How Was Your Scary Ride Amu-chan?  
>Amu: *blushes* Good Actually<br>Utau&Kukai: Cause Youu Kissed Right?~  
>Amu: *blushes*<br>Ikuto: *smirking* Yup!  
>Rima: Well Me&amp;Nagihiko Are Off To See The 'Scary Ride' Amu :)<br>Nagihiko: Matta ne~  
>*With Rimahiko*<br>Rima: *climbs in*  
>Nagihiko: *sits next to her* are you scared?<br>Rima: A Little...Distract Me If You Have Too Nagihiko  
>Nagihiko: *smiles* Of Course Rima-chan :)<br>Voice: In 3,2,1 *ride set's off*  
>Evil Voice: *chuckling evilly* Hope You Have A Gouly Time~Mwhahah!<br>Rima: Pointless...  
>Nagihiko: Haha,Rima-chan's being stubborn...<br>Rima: *blushes* Am-*Cut Off Ghost Appears* KYA~!  
>Nagihiko: *Inside Head* Take One From Ikuto Nagi! *Kisses Rima*<br>Rima: *Kisses Back* Mmhh~  
>~5 Minutes Later~<br>Yaya: YOHO! Rima-chii! Nagi-chii!  
>Kairi: Yaya Refrain From Shouting Please...<br>Yaya: Fine*pouts*  
>Rimahiko: *sigh* hey guys<br>Utau: Kukai,were going next *grinning*  
>Kukai: *grins* Let's Go Popstar!<br>Kutau: *Rush Off*  
>Everyone Else: *sweatdrop*<br>~Kutau~  
>Kukai: Heh~You Scared Pop Star?<br>Utau: Eh?~You Wish Kid!  
>Kukai: *grins* You Just Called Me A 'Kid' U-ta-u~<br>Utau: *inside head* Crap...  
>Guy: NEXT<br>Kutau: *walk upto guy and pay and take a seat at the front*  
>Utau: W-what I-is It Kukai?You Were Staring At Me...<br>Kukai: Just Thought You Were Cute U-ta-u~  
>Utau: *blushes* Thanks' I Guess<br>Voice: ARE YOU READY?  
>Randomer's: HELL TO DA YEAH!<br>Kukai&Utau: *sweatdrop*  
>Voice: In 3,2,1 *ride sets off*<br>Evil Voice: Have A Gouly Time~Mwhahaha!  
>Utau: Is He On Drugs Or Something?<br>Kukai: *chuckles* It's A Ride U-ta-u~  
>Utau: Why Are Yo-*cut off by zombie popping up in front of her* EEK!~<br>Kukai: *Grins* U-ta-u~  
>Utau: *covers mouth&amp;looks at Kukai* Hmm?<br>Kukai: *Kisses Utau*  
>Randomer 1: GET A ROOM!<br>Randomer 2: HAROLD!SHUT UP AND LET THEM KISS!  
>Randomer 1: Sorry Dear Momo-sama...<br>Utau: *One eyebrow raised*  
>Kukai: *Breaks Appart* The F**k?<br>~5 Minutes Later~  
>Yaya: Here They Come~<br>Amu: Hey Utau,Kukai!  
>Kukai: S'up,that ride was INTENSE XD<br>Utau: I Liked It ^_^b  
>Ikuto: So Who's Next?<br>Yaya: KAIRI-KUN&YAYA :D  
>Kairi: Let's Go Yaya-chan ^_^<br>~Yairi~  
>Yaya: I Can't Wait :D<br>Kairi: Come On Were Next  
>Guy: NEXT! Oh Your Here That Will Be 5 Each ^_^<br>*Both pay and enter ride*  
>Yaya: If I Get Scared What Will You Do?<br>Kairi: Kiss You^_^  
>Yaya: *Blushes* O-okay K-kairi-kun<br>Voice: ARE YOU READY?  
>Randomers': YOU KNOW WE ARE DUDE!<br>Voice: IN 3,2,1 *ride sets off...once more...*  
>Yaya: WOOOHOOO!<br>Evil Voice: *dark chuckle* Have A Gouly Time~Mwhahaha  
>Kairi: Geez Yaya,Over excited much?<br>Yaya: FASTER XD *Ghost Appears Infront Of Yaya And Says 'Death Is Knockin' at yo' door!'*  
>Kairi: *Inside head* She's Gonna Be Scared Isn't She?<br>Yaya: KYA~!  
>Kairi: *Kisses Yaya* Hmm~<br>Yaya: *Kisses Back*  
>~5 Minutes Later~<br>Lulu: Ah!Yaya,Kairi!Over Here!  
>Yairi: Hey!<br>Amu: How Was It Yaya,Class Pres?  
>Kairi: Good *smiles*<br>Yaya: I Liked It Also *smiling at Kairi*  
>Rima: You Didn't Speak In 3rd Person :O<br>Nagihiko: Your Right!  
>Yaya: I Want To Act Like A Baby,but An Older Sister Type^_^<br>Lulu: Well David Let's Go To The Scary Ride~  
>David: Hai,Hai!(Yes,Yes)<br>~Lulu&David~  
>Lulu: *Takes David To the Ride And Pays And Jumps Inside*<br>David: Apparently The Guy Here Actually Owns The Amusement Park But Decided That He Wanted To Have A Scary Ride Where He Could See His Customers'  
>Lulu: Honto?(Really?)<br>David: Hai(Yes)  
>Voice: ARE YOU-*cut off*<br>Randomers': FOR THE LAST F***ING TIME YES!  
>Evil Voice: Have A Gouly Time~ Mwhahaha! *rides set off*<br>Lulu: This Ride Better Be Worth It *pouting*  
>David: Lulu,Karma Will Get You~<br>Lulu: No It Won-*Goul Appears Infront Of Lulu Yelling 'Peek-a-boo I see you!' EEEPP!~  
>David: Lulu-chan~*Kisses Her Check* Don't Be Scared He's Fake *smiles*<br>Lulu: Thank's David and Hey!Call Me Lulu Not 'Lulu-chan' You Sound Like Tadase...  
>David: The Gay One?<br>Lulu: Yup!  
>David: *Chuckles* I see<br>~5 Minutes Later~  
>Yaya: I'm Worn Out! Let's Go Home Minna(Everyone)<br>Everyone Else: *Nods Head In agreement*  
>Amu&amp;Ikuto: Ja Ne!(Later!)<br>Utau&Kukai: See Ya'!  
>Lulu&amp;David: See You Minna!(See You Everyone!)<br>Yaya&Kairi: Matte Ne! (See You Soon!)  
>Rima&amp;Nagihiko: *Waving* bye bye~<br>~RimaHiko~  
>Rima: Let's Go Home Nagihiko~<br>Nagihiko: Sure! *takes Hand* I'll Walk You Home Rima-chan ^_^  
>Rima: Hmm<br>~AmuTo~  
>Amu: That Was Fun~<br>Ikuto: Yeah,It Was *smiling*  
>Amu: Eh~?You Smiled~?<br>Ikuto: *pouts* So What?  
>Amu: *Giggles* Betsonii~ (Nothing~)<br>Ikuto: *smirking* You Enjoyed Kissing Me Amu-koi?  
>Amu: *blushes* M-maybe...<br>Ikuto: *Moves Closer* Shall We Do It Again?  
>Amu: H-hai(Y-yes)<br>Ikuto: *smirks*  
>~Kutau~<br>Kukai: That Was Good!  
>Utau: Yeah!Kukai Why Did You Say My Name Like 'U-ta-u'?<br>Kukai: Because I Wanted To See You Blush Once More U-ta-u~  
>Utau: *Blushes* K-kid<br>Kukai: *smirking* A Kid?I'll Show You How 'Kid Like' I Am *Kisses Utau*  
>Utau: *Kisses Back*Hmm~<br>~Yairi~  
>Yaya: I Am POOPED!<br>Kairi: Really?I'm Not THAT Tired...  
>Yaya: Well I Played and Played AND Played!<br>Kairi: Come On Your House Is Close By ne?  
>Yaya: Hai,Hai! (Yes,Yes!)<br>Kairi: Let's Go Then Yaya-Chan!  
>Yaya: Kairi-kun~<br>~Lulu&David~  
>Lulu: Fun As Anything^_^<br>David: *looks troubled* Yeah...  
>Lulu: What's Up David?<br>David: Can I Kiss You?  
>Lulu: You Already Do^_^<br>David: On The Lips Lulu?  
>Lulu: O-oh...Ur Sure I Guess..<br>Daivd: *Kisses Lulu On The Lips*  
>Lulu: *blushes but kisses back*<br>David: *Pulls Away* Was That Your...First Kiss?  
>Lulu: *Inside Head* AH~It WAS AMAZING XD *Normal* Y-yes it was Daivd<br>David: OH Look Your House Is Here! And It's Like 4pm! I Gotta Go!Gomen Lulu!(Sorry Lulu!)  
>Lulu: No Problem,I Know What She's Like...See You Tomorrow After School?<br>David: Sure Lulu-koi *grins*  
>Lulu: Matta Ne~(See You Soon~) David-koi~<br>~Onto Facebook~

XxXxX

Hinamori Amu: Had The BEST Day Today^_^ Like If You Agree^_^b

Mashiro Rima,Fujisaki Nagihiko,Yuiki Yaya,Sanjou Kairi,Tsukiyomi Ikuto,Hoshina Utau,Souma Kukai,Lulu De Moref Yamato Like This

Comment's:

Lulu De Moref Yamato: Add David Minna!

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Sure Tell Him To Send A Request Then!^_^

Hinamori Amu: Got One~

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Same

Mashiro Rima,Hoshina Utau:Yup Yup!

XxXxX  
>Daivd Longs and Hinamori Amu Are Friends Along With;<br>Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
>Hoshina Utau<br>Souma Kukai  
>Yuiki Yaya<br>Sanjou Kairi  
>Mashiro Rima<br>Fujisaki Nagihiko

XxXxX  
>Megan: Are We Done~<br>Yuki: Yup Yup~  
>Talila: Stop That~!<p>

Please Review Our Story~ (Sorry For Shortness-_-")

(\(\

(- -) - Bunny Says 'Review Please~'


End file.
